Not-related by Blood
by hxxna23
Summary: Ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika akan terjadi secepat ini. Ia datang bersama ayah dan ibu. Tersenyum padaku dengan manis sambil menggenggam kopernya. "Hai, Sehun." Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat indah. [Hunhan]
1. Chapter 0

**NOT RELATED BY BOOLD**

 **By hxxna23**

.

.

.

Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Aku hanya tinggal dengan ayah dan ibuku. Orangtuaku sangat sibuk. Mereka adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Tapi sesibuk apapun, orang tuaku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersamaku dihari libur.

Suatu hari, aku melihat ibuku menangis didalam kamar. Ayah yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan. Aku melihat semuanya dan aku mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Tak apa, sayang. Aku yakin Sehun tak akan membencimu."

Benci? Untuk apa aku membenci ibu?

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya setiap kali kita pergi bekerja. Sehun masih kecil dan aku yakin ia kesepian seorang diri. Kau juga pasti membenciku."

Apa yang mereka maksud?

"Aku tak membencimu. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku tak masalah jika kita tak bisa punya anak lagi. Masih ada cara lain untuk mendapatkannya."

Anak? Apa itu yang jadi masalahnya hingga ibu menangis?

"Tapi… Tapi…"

"Dengar, sayang. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak jika kau tak ingin Sehun merasa kesepian."

Mengadopsi?

"Benarkah? Tapi, apa Sehun akan senang?"

Aku melangkah masuk perlahan. Membuat ayah dan ibuku menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tak apa, bu. Ibu tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak kesepian. Aku punya ibu dan aku juga punya ayah. Aku tak merasa kesepian sedikitpun."

Aku melihat ibu yang semakin menangis. Aku juga melihat ayah menitikkan airmatanya. Aku semakin mendekat, memeluk kedua orang tuaku erat.

"Maafkan ibu, Sehun… Maafkan ibu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Welcome, Brother


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Ia akan jadi kakakmu mulai sekarang."

Hari itu, ayah dan ibu pulang kerumah dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun. Anak laki-laki bermata bulat seperti rusa. Anak laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dariku itu setengah membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan kecilku.

"Hai, Sehun! Aku Luhan."

Aku membalas uluran tangannya. Menjabat tangannya yang hangat dengan sedikit ragu.

Ini membuatku terkejut.

Baru satu minggu yang lalu ayah menenangkan ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan sekarang, seorang anak laki-laki akan tinggal dirumah sebagai kakakku.

"Ibu akan memasak untuk menyambut keluarga baru kita. Bagaimana?"

Ayah merangkul kami berdua untuk masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti ibu. Setelah sampai didepan tangga, Ayah menarik Luhan menuju kelantai dua dan aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kamarmu disebelah sini. Tepat disampingmu adalah kamar Sehun. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kamar ayah dan ibu ada di lantai bawah. Diujung sana ruang kerja ayah dan perpustakaan. Kau suka buku bukan? Kau bisa kesana kapanpun kau mau."

Aku menatap Luhan yang tersenyum pada ayah. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memasuki kamar barunya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari depan pintu saat Luhan membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Saat aku hendak melangkah pergi kekamarku, Luhan memanggil.

"Sehun." Aku berbalik dan menatap dirinya yang kini terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Bisa bantu aku merapikan barang-barangku? Kurasa melakukannya sendirian akan cukup melelahkan."

Aku terdiam lalu mendongak, menatap ayahku yang tersenyum seperti memohon agar aku juga ikut membantunya. Aku melangkah masuk perlahan. Menemukan beberapa kotak kardus yang masih terbungkus rapi disekitar ruangan lalu mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang Luhan. Menatanya disetiap tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Tak lama aroma sup daging mulai memenuhi seisi rumah dan ibu memanggil kami turun untuk makan malam bersama. Kami turun bersama dengan Luhan yang menggandeng tanganku erat menuju ruang makan. Ayah dan ibu sudah duduk dikursi, menunggu kedatangan kami. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan.

Aku melihat Luhan makan dengan lahap. Sesekali ibu akan memberikan lauk diatas sendoknya, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan tertawa bersama. Ibu akan bertanya mengenai masakannya dan Luhan akan menjawab 'enak' dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah selesai merapikan barangmu?" Ayah bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan ibu.

"Masih ada dua kotak lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah membantu, Sehun."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Wajahku terasa terbakar sekarang.

"Sekolah akan mulai satu minggu lagi. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada ayah atau ibu." Kami menganggukkan kepala bersamaan dan melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu menghampiriku setelah memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Sekolah kita berdekatan dan kurasa kakak yang baik akan menjemput adiknya saat sekolah usai." Ujarnya.

"Siapa dia?" Jongin yang berdiri disampingku berbisik.

"Kau pasti teman Sehun. Aku Luhan, kakak Sehun." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabat tangannya dengan ragu.

"Namanya Jongin. Kim Jongin." Sehun menyahut saat Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya. Membuat Jongin sedikit merenggut.

"Aku tak pernah dengar kau punya kakak, Sehun." Sekali lagi Jongin berbisik dan aku mencubit perutnya yang agak buncit itu untuk tidak bicara lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Luhan mengambil tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kami berjalan menuju rumah bersama. Sepanjang jalan, Luhan dan Jongin tak berhenti bersenandung. Sesekali Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya hanya untuk menari bersama Jongin.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan genggaman kami dan berlari menuju seorang nenek penjual kue beras. Aku melihatnya memberikan uang dan ia menerima semangkuk kue beras. Ia tersenyum pada nenek lalu kembali lagi padaku.

"Aku masih punya sisa uang saku. Kita makan bersama."

Jongin bersorak dan Luhan menyuapi kami bergantian sepanjang jalan.

.

Luhan membantuku melepas sepatu dan meletakannya kedalam rak dengan rapi. Ia kembali menggandeng tanganku hingga kami sampai dilantai dua, tepat didepan kamar kami masing-masing.

"Jika kau kesulitan mengerjakan tugasmu, kau bisa meminta bantuanku." Ucapnya sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku. Hanya butuh setengah jam untuk mengerjakan PR karena memang tidak banyak. Aku keluar kamar dan melihat kamar Luhan sedikit tidak tertutup. Aku mengintip dari celah terbuka dan mendapati Luhan tengah membaca buku. Aku mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuklah."

Aku melihat Luhan menutup bukunya lalu berpindah menuju ranjang. Aku melangkah masuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucapku dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Aku memainkan kaki kecilku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Ayah dan ibu adalah orang tua yang baik dan kau, kupikir kau adik yang baik. Walaupun kau tidak seperti adik kecil lainnya, tapi kau cukup menggemaskan. Kau tidak menangis seperti yang lain bahkan ketika ayah dan ibu tak ada dirumah. Kau selalu menyambut mereka ketika mereka pulang kerumah dengan senyuman." Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku iri padamu. Orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku berusia 6 tahun dan aku dirawat oleh nenekku sampai usiaku 8 tahun. Setelah nenekku meninggal, aku berada dipanti asuhan dan setelah itu aku bertemu ayah dan ibu. Kau tahu? Saat melihat ayah dan ibu tersenyum, aku merindukan orang tuaku."

Aku melihat Luhan menitikkan airmatanya dan itu membuat dadaku sedikit terasa sakit. Ia dengan cepat menghapusnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Luhan, jangan menangis. Sekarang kau punya aku, ayah dan juga ibu. Kau tak akan kesepian lagi." Aku berusaha menenangkannya dan ia semakin terisak. Tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kecilku dengan erat dan bibirnya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

.

Makan malam tiba, kami membantu ibu didapur. Luhan membantu menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan aku merapikan meja makan. Ayah akan pulang tepat pukul tujuh dan setelah itu kami akan makan malam bersama.

"Ayah pulang."

Suara ayah terdengar, aku segera menghampiri ayah dan ia langsung menggendongku. Kami berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Makanan sudah tersaji dan Ibu serta Luhan sudah duduk dikursi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Luhan?" Ayah mengusap kepala Luhan lembut lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Teman-teman memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." Ia menjawab dengan wajah tersenyum. "Aku juga menjemput Sehun selepas sekolah."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Luhan." Kali ini Luhan mendapat usapan lembut dikepala dari ibu. Ayah menatapku dan ikut mengelus kepalaku juga.

"Luhan juga membelikanku kue beras." Aku berucap agar Luhan kembali mendapat pujian.

"Woah, anak ayah dan ibu sudah sangat akrab sepertinya. Tapi Sehun, akan lebih baik jika kau memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '."

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggil namanya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan kami tinggal bersama dan selama itu pula, Luhan selalu menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat kami bertemu, ia akan memberikanku susu yang ia beli di mini market atau membelikanku kue beras saat kami dijalan pulang. Luhan tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang hangat dari tanganku. Ia selalu tersenyum cerah seperti biasa pada siapapun.

Saat kami dirumah, Luhan akan membantuku mengerjakan PR atau sekedar menemani sampai tugasku selesai. Ia akan bercerita tentang teman-temannya termasuk seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya.

"Yoona sangat baik padaku. Ia selalu membantuku setiap kali aku mendapat kesulitan. Ia anak yang sangat manis."

Aku hanya berdehem merespon ceritanya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang gadis itu.

"Ia sangat cantik, teman-teman dikelasku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Ia juga sangat pintar. Ia pandai menari dan menyanyi dan ia juga-"

"Luhan, bisa bantu aku? Aku tidak mengerti ini." Pintaku memotong. Luhan mendekat dan mulai mengajariku. Ya setidaknya ia tidak lagi berceloteh tentang gadis itu.

Diam-diam aku memandang Luhan yang masih fokus mengajariku. Aku meneliti wajahnya. Ia punya hidung mancung yang kecil dan juga bibirnya yang merah muda. Matanya terlihat sangat indah walau dari samping dan itu membuat jantungku sedikit berdegup.

"Kau dengar? Sehun?" Aku tersentak saat Luhan melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku. "Kenapa kau melamun?"

"T-tidak… Aku hanya… Ugh, penjelasanmu cukup sulit." Aku mengelak dan ia mengernyit lucu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan lagi supaya kau mengerti."

.

Hujan malam ini cukup deras. Suara petir terdengar sangat keras dan cahaya terlihat begitu terang dari luar jendela. Aku sedikit terlonjak saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar, setelah itu suara Luhan terdengar dari luar. Aku segera beranjak dan membuka pintu. Di depan pintu, Luhan berdiri dengan wajah takut sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Bisa temani aku tidur? Aku… sedikit takut." Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian berbaring perlahan. Setelah menutup pintu, aku ikut berbaring disampingnya. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami dan mulai terlelap.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah setelah hujan deras semalam. Ayah dan ibu sudah berada di ruang makan menunggu kami untuk sarapan bersama. Bau roti panggang dengan selai kacang menyeruak saat kami duduk. Aku mengambil dua potong roti, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ibu dengan senang hati menuangkan susu pada gelas kami.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi ke Cina besok." Ayah memulai percakapan seperti biasa.

Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali karena sudah terbiasa sendiri dirumah. Aku tahu kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk. Hampir setiap 6 bulan mereka akan keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Namun sepertinya Luhan cukup terkejut. Ia bahkan membulatkan mata rusanya dan berhenti mengunyah roti.

"Kalian akan meninggalkan kami?"

"Ya. Aku kira Sehun sudah memberitahumu. Sepertinya belum. Kami punya bisnis dibeberapa negara dan setiap tahun harus datang untuk mengawasi perkembangan disana. Tidak akan lama, Luhan. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu." Kali ini ibu angkat bicara. "Karena besok kami harus pergi, jadi sebagai gantinya hari ini kita akan liburan."

Ayah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Everland? Ayah punya diskon keluarga." Ayah mengeluarkan empat lembar tiket dari saku jaketnya. Kami bersorak dan dengan segera menghabiskan sarapan kami. Meneguk segelas susu dengan cepat kemudian berkemas. Ini adalah liburan pertamaku dengan Luhan.

Kami bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku merasakan tangan hangat Luhan yang lagi-lagi menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan terasa sangat nyaman. Ia tersenyum menatapku sambil bernyanyi dan aku hanya bisa tertawa karena ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lirik yang salah.

Ayah memberikan 4 lembar tiket kepada petugas dan kami dipersilahkan masuk. Aku melihat Luhan yang bergumam 'Woah' ketika matanya memandang takjub beberapa arena permainan.

Ayah menyodorkan dua permen kapas untuk kami. Tangan Luhan masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia menyeretku untuk ikut naik beberapa wahana. Saat aku mengajaknya untuk naik wahana tinggi, ia menolak.

"Aku… takut ketinggian." Ia berucap malu dan aku tertawa. Kami mulai berputar disekitar tempat wisata, berfoto dengan badut dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan. Ayah yang memang hobi memotret, menunjukkan kemampuannya. Memotret banyak hal yang kami lakukan bahkan disaat menjengkelkan sekalipun.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari sejak ayah dan ibu berangkat ke Cina dan selama itu pula, Luhan menjagaku dengan baik. Ia membuatkanku sarapan walau cukup sederhana. Hanya roti panggang yang ibu ajarkan dan segelas susu sapi segar. Terkadang Bibi Hwang akan datang untuk mencuci dan membersihkan rumah. Ia juga akan memasak untuk makan malam dengan porsi banyak agar bisa dipanaskan jika kami ingin makan lagi.

"Aku ingin makan sup daging buatan ibu lagi." Luhan berucap saat kami makan malam bersama.

"Ya. Aku juga ingin. Entah kenapa aku merindukan ayah dan ibu."

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Merindukan mereka ketika tinggal sendirian dirumah?"

"Hm… Tidak juga. Mungkin karena kau selalu mengatakan merindukan ayah dan ibu, aku juga ikut merindukannya."

Kami tertawa sejenak lalu kembali terdiam. Menikmati makan malam kami dengan tenang. Sesekali aku memandang Luhan yang dengan lahap menyantap makanannya. Mataku beralih pada bibi Hwang yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

"Tuan muda, saya harus pulang. Minhyun sedang demam dan saya harus merawatnya. Tidak apa bukan jika tuan muda saya tinggal?"

"Ya, terima kasih makanannya. Semoga Minhyun cepat sembuh."

"Ya, terima kasih. Ada sup kimchi didalam kulkas. Tuan muda bisa memanaskannya untuk sarapan besok. Saya juga membuat pudding coklat untuk camilan. Saya tinggal dulu."

Kami mengantar bibi Hwang sampai kedepan pintu. Membungkukkan badan lalu menutup pintu rapat. Setelah merapikan piring dan gelas usai makan malam. Kami masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Seoul dan Luhan lagi-lagi mengejutkanku dengan ketukan pintu. Ia kembali tidur denganku karena takut tidur sendirian saat hujan turun. Aku menggeser tubuhku, memberi ruang untuk Luhan berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai ke leher.

"Semoga ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja."

Ia bergumam sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

Pagi menjelang dan aku dikejutkan ketika Luhan berteriak dari lantai bawah memanggil namaku. Aku bergerak panik menghampiri Luhan yang berada didepan TV. Ia menunjuk TV yang menayangkan berita pagi.

 _"_ _Sebuah pesawat tergelincir di bandara Incheon. Pesawat yang berangkat dari bandara Beijing Internasional pagi ini tergelincir saat melakukan pendaratan dan hilang kendali. Diketahui sekitar 20 penumpang tewas dan 72 penumpang diantaranya mengalami luka-"_

Luhan masih menatap layar TV dengan airmata mengalir. Ayah dan ibu berjanji akan pulang hari ini dengan pesawat pagi dari Beijing. Luhan mulai terisak dan aku berusaha menenangkan dirinya bahwa ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja walau kenyataannya, aku mengkhawatirkan mereka. Aku ikut menangis.

Tak lama suara telepon berdering. Aku yang berada paling dekat dengan telepon segera mengangkat telepon tersebut dan suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga membuatku bernafas lega.

"Pesawat kami mengalami penundaan karena kecelakaan di Incheon. Kami akan berangkat besok. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ya, itu suara ibu dan aku sangat bersyukur bahwa ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Luhan sangat khawatir. Ia menangis sekarang." Aku menyerahkan telepon pada Luhan dan Luhan segera berteriak memanggil Ibu. Aku mendengar ibu tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Seketika Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Baiklah, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang besok. Sampai jumpa dirumah, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hei, Sehun. Mau main bersama kami? Ibuku membeli kaset _game_ baru."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin menonton pertandingan hari ini. Luhan akan bertanding sepak bola disekolahnya."

"Benarkah? Boleh kami ikut?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi. Jongin dan siswa pindahan bernama Tao mengikuti dari belakang. Walau jarak sekolahku dan sekolah Luhan dekat, aku tak ingin ketinggalan pertandingan tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Luhan bertanding sepak bola.

"Hei, Kau adik Luhan bukan?" Seorang gadis menyapaku saat kami tiba di lapangan. Aku menganggukkan kepala, sedikit membungkuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Aku Yoona. Kita pernah bertemu saat Luhan menjemputmu. Kau ingat?"

Jadi gadis ini yang bersama Yoona. Seperti yang Luhan katakan, ia memang cantik dan terlihat pandai. Gadis ini pasti digilai banyak siswa dikelasnya.

"Kau datang untuk menonton pertandingan Luhan ya? Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum pertandingannya mulai. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan ia mengatarkanku kedalam kelas Luhan. Aku melihat Luhan yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berkumpul dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Luhan, adikmu datang." Joohyun membuka pintu dan Luhan segera tersenyum menghampiriku.

"Terima kasih Yoona. Kau lapar? Aku masih punya roti dan susu didalam tas." Luhan mengambil roti coklat dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan sekotak susu coklat padaku kemudian kembali berbaur dengan teman-temannya.

Yoona mendekat, ia menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapanku. "Kalian sungguh mirip. Aku hampir saja berpikir jika kalian saudara sedarah." Ia tersenyum dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Luhan.

"Luhan sangat disukai teman-temannya. Ia mudah beradaptasi dengan siapapun bahkan dengan murid perempuan. Kau tahu? Seminggu setelah ia masuk sekolah, banyak murid perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan semuanya ditolak. Luhan bilang, ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun karena ingin fokus belajar."

Aku menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak menceritakan hal itu padaku dan sepertinya masih banyak yang tidak ia ceritakan padaku sampai saat ini. Aku berganti menatap Yoona yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku lebih jelas. Ia menatap langit-langit kelas sambil berdengung seperti berpikir.

"Ya. Luhan teman yang baik dan aku menyukainya."

"Tidak, bukan sebagai teman."

"Sebagai laki-laki maksudmu?" Ia tertawa. "Sepertinya untuk bentuk hubungan sepasang kekasih masih terlalu kecil untuk kami. Terlebih lagi kami masih SMP."

"Jadi kau tak menyukainya?" tanyaku memastikan dan ia mengangguk. Aku bernafas lega lalu melanjutkan memakan roti dengan lahap.

.

.

Jongin dan Tao melambaikan tangannya. Aku menghampiri dan segera duduk diantara mereka. Luhan sudah memasuki lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Timnya mulai bersiap, setelah meneriakan yel-yel, mereka mulai mengatur posisi. Aku melihat Luhan berada digaris depan.

"Luhan _Hyung_ terlihat keren." Jongin berucap dan aku hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti tentang sepak bola. Aku juga tak begitu menyukai olahraga. Tapi melihat Luhan berlari mengejar bola dan memasukkannya kedalam gawang membuatku senang.

Kami bersorak saat tim Luhan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Ia merentangkan tangan dan semua rekan memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Ia tertawa dan aku turut bahagia melihatnya. Seorang juri memasuki lapangan membawa sebuah piala besar dan beberapa medali. Luhan sebagai kapten tim, mewakili kawan-kawannya untuk menerima piala dan medali tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Luhan menghampiriku. Wajahnya tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Menggumamkan kata 'aku menang' berkali-kali ditelingaku dan aku hanya bisa mengucap selamat padanya.

Kami pulang bersama setelah Luhan berganti pakaian dan pamit pada pelatih dan teman-temannya. Kami berpisah dengan Jongin dan Tao diperempatan jalan. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua temanku karena sudah menonton pertandingannya dan berjanji akan membelikan mereka kue beras.

"Kau lihat bukan saat aku memaasukan bola kedalam gawang dengan tendanganku? Aku bahkan tak percaya." Ia berceloteh ria.

"Ya. Kau bahkan melakukannya dimenit terakhir dan memenangkan pertandingan."

"Terima kasih sudah menonton, Sehun. Kau membuatku bersemangat." Ia semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Tangan hangatnya berubah panas dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Sepertinya Luhan sakit.

Saat sampai rumah, Luhan membantuku membuka sepatu, merapikannya kedalam rak. Kami melihat ayah dan ibu sudah berada dirumah, menyambut kami dengan senyuman. Luhan berlari memeluk ayah dan ibu. Ia menunjukkan medali dilehernya dengan gembira. Ayah dan ibu merespon dengan bangga. Hingga aku menyadari ada yang salah pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Luhan…"

Aku memanggil Luhan dengan hati-hati. Menariknya menjauh dari ayah dan ibu. Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Ia terkejut mendapati apa yang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ayah… Ibu…"

Aku seperti bisa mendengar mereka bicara. Mereka mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali karena tak bisa menepati janji mereka lalu…

… menghilang seperti cahaya.

Tak lama, Bibi Hwang muncul dengan nafas tersengal dan mengatakan bahwa pesawat ayah dan ibu mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat mereka tergelincir saat hendak lepas landas dan menabrak pusat pengaturan. Kejadian yang sama seperti di bandara Incheon kemarin.

Bibi Hwang menceritakan seluruh kejadian sambil menangis dan Luhan menjerit histeris. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aku kehilangan orang yang paling kusayang. Aku seperti merasakan bagaimana terpukulnya Luhan ketika orangtuanya meninggal. Dan bagi Luhan, ini ketiga kalinya.

Aku menatap kosong seluruh ruangan dengan Luhan yang memeluk tubuh kecilku. Perlahan airmataku mengalir. Aku menghapus cepat airmataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Berusaha menahan agar airmataku tidak keluar namun tak berhasil.

Kami menangis bersama.

.

.

Kami berada didepan TV. Menekuk kaki kami dan terdiam selama setengah jam dengan TV menyala, menayangkan berita malam tentang kejadian pesawat ayah dan ibu. Aku menekan tombol off pada remote, membuat TV mati dan berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Apa aku anak yang nakal?" Luhan menatap kosong layar TV yang mati. "Kenapa semua orang yang kusayang pergi meninggalkanku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang mereka benci? Apa aku telah menjadi anak yang nakal?"

Aku menatapnya iba. Merangkul dirinya yang kini terisak pelan sambil mengatakan bahwa ia bukan anak yang nakal. Ia terus meminta maaf dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar ayah dan ibu kembali.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih punya aku, Luhan."

Aku berusaha menenangkan dirinya lagi. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga, Sehun?" Ia bertanya dan aku menggeleng cepat.

"Kau satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

Luhan menangkup pipiku. Mengusap airmata yang tak sadar mengalir ke pipiku. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Gara-gara aku… orangtuamu…"

"Tidak, Luhan. ini bukan salahmu. Kumohon… berhentilah meminta maaf. Jangan lukai dirimu." Aku berusaha menghentikannya yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya. Ia bahkan memukul dirinya sendiri.

Aku memegang tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kami akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun _._ "

Aku menahan nafasku sejenak lalu menghelanya pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi dihadapannya. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, _Hyung_. Tidak akan, Luhan _Hyung_ … Tidak akan."

Ia merengkuh tubuhku, memelukku erat dan terisak. Aku merasakan nafasnya tersengal, dadanya naik turun, dan itu membuat dadaku sakit.

Saat itu, aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya mengalami hal yang sama.

Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Tidak akan pernah…

… bahkan seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
